When We Begin To Fall
by SinKata
Summary: We were just ordinary kids, the last thing to expect was Sakura running away, while Syaoran chased after her. SxS R


**Cardcaptor (C) Belongs to Clamp. Disclaimers Advised.**

**Summary**

When we were seven, cooties were called for, then we turned thirteen, it was teenage drama. Next we turned 16, crushes were existant, but love stays forever if you search for it.

[SxS

-

-

-

**When We Were Ten...**

"Ewwww, Sakura-chan has **cooties**!" claimed a boy with chestnut hair.

The girl faced him and stuck out her tongue and retorted, "Nuh uh! You do!"

His amber eyes glared at her, Syaoran walked up closer to her and said, "No, you do!"

And so the battle begins...

Sakura huffed in a gasp of breath and shouted, "No you!"

"You do!" Syaoran cried in defence.

"No you!"

"No! You do!"

"You do!"

"You do!" The both yelled in unison.

"Baka Syaoran-kun.." Whispered Sakura.

"Baka Sakura-chan." Murmured Syaoran.

Walk away each seperate ways to their homes...

...Not before sticking out their tongues out at each others faces.

-

-

-

**When We Were Thirteen...**

When the bell struck five minutes before 8 o' clock sharp---the warning bell; telling the students that class would start soon enough. The students rushed in their usual, ordinary, boring classes--except for one.

"Sakura-Chan's late again...like always," Tomoyo said aloud.

Syaoran only sighed while leaning towards the window, glancing for something inparticular..."Eh...She's always late, she sleeps like a fat lazy pig."

Tomoyo giggled, "Ohohohohoh!"

Suddenly, the door opened, everyone looking curious, thinking it would be Sakura, but unfortunately for her, it was the teacher instead...

...Until...the bell rang, starting class. The loud thrashing noises were getting closer---everything happened so quickly that you could only make out the pictures of Sakura breaking down the classroom door and _accidentally_ kicking the teacher into the floor.

_Whoops_.

"Look everyone, it's the class clown." Syaoran laughed, partically to Sakura, just to nerve her. The class joined in laughter.

"Ho--eeeee! Mouuuuu! Syaoran-Kun!"

And she launched herself at Syaoran to choke him.

"Not...Cute at all!" Choked Syaoran.

-

-

-

**When We Were Sixteen...**

Just cause she had this huge crush on him, doesn't mean she should act upon it, right? Yeah. Exactly.

Crushes were so _overrated._

Not.

Sakura, gripping the box of hand-made chocolate--just for Syaoran, hesitated on walking towards his locker. She just wanted a dramatic pause before coming over. _Lies._

Okay, _I have been crushing on you for a long time_, she thought over what she would say to him when she had the chance to speak to him. It's kind of hard, when he's so popular with the ladies. _Ano...I like you...Syaoran-kun._

That was...pathetic. Even worst, she was feeling this part of her telling her to back out while she still had the opportunity to.

She felt her body backing away from him, seeing him with all the people there, she doubt she would gather enough courage to face him...or tell him for that matter. Before she had gotten away and backed out completely, Syaoran yelled out her name.

**It's now or never.**

He was right in front of her, and she prayed dear lord that he didn't see her blushing in front of him---so embarrassing.

"Neh, Sakura-Chan, why are you blushing?"

_**Curse **__him._

"Er, no reason, it just eh er um...heh.." She mumbled. She's trying so hard just to spit all her words and tell him already. Speaking to an adorable teddy bear seemed so simple.

The box of chocolate was pushed right into his palms, and she dashed off.

He smiled, _Heh. _Written on the box said, "I Love you!"

_I love you too._

So he chased after her, not letting this escape him when he hoped dearly that she would return his own affections for her.

-

-

-

**When I Chased After You...**

When he caught up with her, he pulled her to his side, and he felt her soft flesh pushed into him, and he felt her body tensed up from embarrassment.

Syaoran smirked at her behavior, "You know, you shouldn't run away." Pulling her more closer to him, "It's not polite."

"I'm sorry." She replied softly, "But...I just don't want to hear your response."

"Not even if I wanted to say, I love you as well?"

She looked up at him, and starred into his amber eyes...simply astonished. Who ever would've thought he had loved her back as well?

He was impatient with her slience, "Aren't you gonna say something?!"

She smiled, "I thought I had cooties, are you okay with that?" Remembering their childhood.

"Just don't spread it, you're pretty contasious."

She kicked him, and he doubled over with pain, "That hurts, Sakura-Chan!"

"I love you too!"

Love _is _**pain**

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**Sigh, First story and I'm already ashamed. Boooooooo. Well not really, but It's not all that great either. Read it or Eat it. No I'm just kidding. Hate it, love it, rate it. Review please. **contructive **critisms are welcomed so positive comments too.

**S i n K a t a**


End file.
